


Some Memories Never Come Back

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper and Leo wonder what really happened.





	Some Memories Never Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

"Did you ever get your memories back?" Leo asks Piper.

"You mean do I know what really happened?" Piper questioned then answered. "No. I still have all the memories with Jason. How about you?"

"Same Pipes. Do you think we will ever get them back?" 

Piper shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Probably not. We probably would have already gotten them if we were supposed to get them."

"Yeah, it kind of sucks." 

"It does." Piper agrees. "But now we get to make new memories."


End file.
